


El Hombre

by PerlaNegra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que John vio su rostro fue en una fotografía que Irene sostenía en sus manos mientras él se llevaba una taza del más fino té a los labios.</p>
<p>(AU donde Irene y Sherlock intercambian lugares: ella es la única detective consultora del mundo y él es un escort de alta categoría. Todo esto mientras que John es… bueno, John sigue siendo nuestro John, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que no es gay por si a alguien ahí afuera le interesa saberlo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



> Esto es un AU donde Irene y Sherlock intercambian lugares: ella es la única detective consultora del mundo y él es un escort de alta categoría. Todo esto mientras que John es… bueno, John sigue siendo nuestro John, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que no es gay por si a alguien ahí afuera le interesa saberlo. (Pero realmente no nos interesa ni lo creemos, John. Buen intento xD). Ah, y Mycroft es Adler… hermano mayor de Irene, por supuesto.
> 
> La idea es de Loredi y el fic va para ella como regalo súper-atrasado de cumpleaños.
> 
> (Ella lo pidió en el san_drabbletin y yo quise escribírselo en agosto, pero ya no pude hacerlo. Sin embargo, su idea es muy buena como para no regalarle un pequeño fic así, ¿no creen? Y que conste que este era el primero de los varios regalos que quería darte. Los demases eran au destiel, como podrás imaginar y que, Godstiel delante, algún día te escribiré.)
> 
> Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, Lore. Eres el Castiel de mi Dean. Don’t ever change <3

La primera vez que John vio su rostro fue en una fotografía que Irene sostenía en sus manos mientras él se llevaba una taza del más fino té a los labios. Era un hombre algunos años más joven que él, delgado y elegante, de rizado cabello negro y ojos claros. Bastante bien parecido, si es que John se permitía a él mismo pensarlo o decirlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Irene con indiferencia y expresión aburrida. John todavía intentaba no sonreír al pensar lo ridícula que su amiga se había visto unos momentos antes, sentada en una sala del jodido Palacio de Buckingham mientras iba envuelta tan sólo con una sábana (sin nada debajo, por amor de Dios). Menos mal que su hermano finalmente había logrado convencerla de que se vistiera. Ahora, enfundada en uno de sus habituales y sencillos trajes sastre, sí parecía una detective de verdad.

—Sherlock Holmes. Mejor conocido profesionalmente como "El Hombre" —respondió Mycroft al cuestionamiento de su rebelde hermana.

—¿Profesionalmente? —preguntó John con genuina curiosidad y sin poder dominar la costumbre de meterse en las conversaciones que Irene sostenía con sus clientes.

Mycroft lo miró con cierto aire de reprobación y de nuevo se encargó de aclarar:

—Es un escort de la más alta categoría y costo; compañía contratada para hombres o mujeres. Siempre que el interesado esté preparado para pagar sus servicios, por supuesto. Todo esto es de su sitio web.

Mycroft, sin perder esa sonrisa forzada que había tenido puesta desde el inicio de la entrevista y que claramente indicaba "Te soporto, Irene, porque juro por la Reina que no tengo más remedio", le pasó entonces a su hermana un sobre que contenía un legajo de fotografías.

John, torciendo los ojos para alcanzar a mirar las capturas que Irene estaba analizando, se sintió un tanto desconcertado. Había esperado observar algo grotesco y vulgar, pero lo que Irene y él tenían ante sus ojos eran tomas elaboradas con buen gusto y hasta cierto recato; una serie de imágenes de un hombre alto, delgado y elegante (tal como John lo había notado antes), vestido con trajes diferentes que le quedaban como un guante (que John no dudaba eran hechos a la medida por los más costosos diseñadores) y con un látigo de montar en la mano como única evidencia de lo que se podía esperar de él una vez pagada la supuesta gran suma que aquel joven cobraba por ocasión. John frunció un poco el ceño porque, si bien ese hombre no parecía en absoluto ordinario, tampoco tenía la expresión que uno esperaría encontrar en el rostro de un chantajista malévolo destruye-hogares. A John más bien le parecía simplemente estar ojeando el portafolio de un modelo muy cotizado.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a John aquella insólita tarde en la que había ido a beber té al palacio real, no fue que Irene terminara robándose un cenicero para él; ni que El Hombre estuviese jugando con fuego con la familia más poderosa del Reino Unido; sino el hecho de que Irene realmente parecía admirar a aquel personaje que intercambiaba sexo excéntrico por dinero.

John podía deducir del brillo en la mirada de su inteligente amiga, que ella creía que al fin se había encontrado un rival digno al cual vencer, y él, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con aquel desconocido por ayudarle a quitarle lo aburrido (aunque fuera por un día o dos) a la detective Irene Adler.

John hubiera intentado, tal vez, enviarle una canasta de frutas y flores si no se hubiera percatado de lo gay que resultaría semejante comportamiento. Así que, por más agradecido que estuviese… decidió que simplemente había cosas que era mejor guardarse para él.

 

* * *

La segunda vez que John lo vio, esa ocasión ya en vivo y a todo color, fue justamente dentro de la elegante residencia de El Hombre. John volvía del baño con las sales aromáticas que supuestamente necesitaba para reanimar a la inocente y desvalida monja en la que se había disfrazado Irene, cuando se quedó de una pieza apenas entró a la sala de estar. Lo que tenía ante él no era nada en absoluto normal.

Sherlock Holmes estaba de pie ante Irene, completamente desnudo y mirando fijamente a la mujer; una sonrisa seductora alumbrando su expresión petulante. Ambos personajes, la detective disfrazada de monja y el escort en desnudez, se giraron hacia John en cuanto éste traspasó el umbral. Sherlock Holmes tenía en la cara una sonrisa de arrogancia que casi golpeó físicamente a John mientras éste hacía todo lo que podía para no mirar la región sur de aquel cuerpo.

—Eh… ¿me perdí de algo, verdad? —murmuró, su cabeza dando vueltas ante la idea demencial y ridícula de que ese hombre había estado tratando de seducir a una monja.

Al menos de que Holmes fuera tan inteligente como Irene ya lo había anticipado y se hubiese dado cuenta de que la tal monja no lo era en realidad. John se percató, un tanto asustado, de que la admiración que ya sentía por el sujeto se incrementaba a nivel exponencial.

Holmes se incorporó en toda su estatura y John tragó nerviosamente, convenciéndose a él mismo de que su incomodidad se debía a lo bizarro del momento y no al hecho de que aquel hombre era realmente hermoso de la cabeza a los pies. Para alivio de John, Holmes se alejó de él, caminando con esa jodida seguridad y gracia de la que sólo hacen gala las personas que saben que poseen un físico perfecto, y se sentó elegantemente en una de las butacas que estaban frente a Irene, ignorándolo de nuevo y centrando toda su atención en la todavía azorada detective. Gracias al cielo, cruzó las piernas y salvó a John de volverse loco debido al esfuerzo de no mirar  _ese_ cierto lugar.

Entonces, Holmes tuvo el descaro de invitarlos a tomar el té.

Irene, ya recobrada totalmente de la sorpresa de saberse descubierta, pudo presumir que ya había bebido una taza en el Palacio de Buckingham, muchas gracias, y entonces ella y El Hombre parecieron enfrascarse en una batalla de miradas que dejó al pobre de John totalmente fuera. Desconcertado, éste creyó adivinar que tal vez Irene estaba tratando de "leer" algo en la desnudez de Holmes. Sin mucho resultado, claramente.

—Yo también tomé té en el Palacio. Por si a alguien le interesa —masculló John sintiéndose francamente excluido e ignorado en medio de aquel fuego cruzado de miradas grises, agudas e inteligentes. Todo mientras él, patético y confundido, todavía tenía que luchar para dejar de admirar ese fibroso cuerpo de piel blanca como la leche.

Nadie hizo caso de su comentario. John se removió nerviosamente en su asiento al percatarse de que Irene parecía no tener éxito al tratar de "leer" a Sherlock Holmes, ni él tampoco lo tuvo en su propósito de evitar parecer nervioso cuando El Hombre se levantó y caminó hasta quedar justo enfrente.

—¿Puede ponerse algo, por favor? ¿Una servilleta al menos? —balbuceó John, odiándose por sentirse aterrorizado y fascinado, ofreciéndole a Holmes una pequeña toalla que había cogido del baño con manos temblorosas.

Holmes sonrió más y por fortuna para todos, aceptó sin chistar una manta que Irene cogió de uno de los sillones y le puso encima al descarado. John no pudo ocultar el suspiro de alivio nervioso y entrecortado que escapó de entre sus labios. Holmes sólo sonrió más mientras, ya cubierto, volvía a dejarse caer en el sofá y comenzaba a hablar.

La velocidad de pensamiento de ese hombre era asombrosa y le bastó un monólogo de un minuto para dejar a Irene y a John completamente boquiabiertos. No sólo estaba enterado de quiénes eran ellos, sino que sabía a qué habían ido ahí e incluso tenía conocimiento del caso del excursionista asesinado.

—Conozco a un policía —respondió Holmes con toda seriedad cuando Irene y John le cuestionaron cómo sabía de algo que ni siquiera había salido en las noticias—. Bueno, mejor dicho, conozco lo que le gusta a este policía —completó.

—Oh.

Por la mente de John cruzaron las más inverosímiles escenas de Holmes aplicando "tratamientos" a jefes de policía con tal de hacerles soltar secretos. Miró hacia Irene durante un breve momento como para cerciorarse de que había comprendido bien lo que Holmes intentaba decir; todo sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto escandalizado con él mismo por el hecho de no sentirse escandalizado, precisamente. Atraído por la enigmática sonrisa y voz hipnótica de Holmes, John se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿te gustan… los policías?

Sherlock Holmes le sonrió ampliamente y John juraba que un coro de ángeles cantaba aleluyas y glorias a su espalda.

—Me gustan las historias de detectives —dijo Holmes con voz profunda—. Y me gustan los detectives. Ser inteligente es el nuevo atractivo.

John sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que habían entrado a esa casa. Tal vez él no era ni la quinta parte de inteligente que Irene, pero que el techo se le cayera encima si ese Holmes no estaba insinuándosele, y eso, le levantó el ego como jamás nada.

No que fuera gay ni nada parecido, por supuesto. Pero el hecho de que aquel escort conocedor y aristocrático lo hubiese elegido a él sobre Irene para coquetear inofensivamente, le permitía a John el lujo de dejarse llevar un poquito. No que fuera a hacerle daño a nadie ni a cambiar su vida por completo. ¿Verdad que no?

 

* * *

Sin embargo, no fue John a quien Holmes comenzó a mandar mensajes de texto después de que hubiese escapado de ellos.

Fue a Irene, y cuando John lo descubrió, no pudo dejar de sentirse un tanto decepcionado de que al final hubiera sido ella y no él quien llamase la atención de Sherlock Holmes. Sobre todo porque Irene leía todos y cada uno de esos mensajes con un brillo inusual en su mirada que no hacían más que empeorar el estado de ánimo de John. Y todavía peor porque éste, por primera vez en años, estaba teniendo sueños nada inocentes con  _alguien_ no perteneciente al hermoso género femenino y eso, por todos los cielos, le estaba removiendo su mundo por entero.

Si John no hubiera conocido mejor a Irene Adler, habría jurado que ella estaba, de alguna extraña forma, enamorándose de aquel escurridizo fantasma que era Sherlock Holmes. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ridícula e imposible de creer le resultaba la idea. Porque John sabía lo que Irene era, lo que Irene prefería, a lo que Irene se resistía. Sabía —por su propia boca— que los hombres no eran su área y que se consideraba casada con su trabajo. Tan repugnantes le parecían los miembros del género masculino que John habría apostado que, de sentirse atraída por alguien, las novias que él llevaba continuamente a casa tendrían más oportunidad con ella que un patán de la talla de Sherlock Holmes.

(Justamente por esa razón era que su convivencia en Baker Street había funcionado tan bien hasta ese momento: porque John podía admirar la belleza e inteligencia de Irene, pero al mismo tiempo tenía clarísimo el hecho de que ella jamás lo vería como algo más que un, a veces molesto, compañero de habitación.)

Desde el día que Mycroft les pidió que se olvidaran del asunto relacionado con Sherlock Holmes, Irene y John no volvieron a tocar nunca más el tema. No obstante, era evidente que ambos sentían admiración por la primera persona que había conseguido burlar a la única detective consultora del mundo y aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta, no había manera de que ninguno de los dos pudieran negarlo.

 

* * *

La tercera vez que John podía haber visto a Sherlock Holmes, en realidad no consiguió hacerlo. Y no que lo lamentara en lo más mínimo, ya que estamos.

Sucedió durante la nochebuena (la primera que pasaba en Baker Street con Irene y la señora Hudson, la primera con Lestrade y Molly de invitados, y la primera y última con Jeanette, la ahora ex novia que resultó que no tenía perro): en medio de la sesión navideña de humillación que Irene estaba repartiendo con gran éxito entre todos los presentes, de pronto ella recibió un mensaje de texto. John, irritado y olvidando que Jeanette estaba a su lado, le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—Cincuenta y siete —masculló, mucho más amargado de lo que pretendía sonar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraídamente Irene mientras leía en su teléfono lo que fuera que le hubiese llegado.

—Y esos son solamente los que yo he escuchado —completó John, ganándose una mirada airada de Jeanette y otra incrédula de parte de Irene.

—Increíble que los estés contando —dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la repisa de la chimenea. Ignoró a John y a todos los demás mientras cogía un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel de color plata y salía de la sala hacia su habitación sin decir más.

John la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose herido y envidioso. Sabía que  _ese_ regalo era de él, de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Y en qué maldito momento se había metido a su apartamento a dejarlo? John se mordió los labios, cuestionándose por qué esa situación le molestaba tanto.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Jeanette lo miraba boquiabierta y, aparentemente, enojada por algo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó John tal vez un poco (demasiado) bruscamente.

—¿Estás celoso de  _ella_? —le susurró Jeanette furiosa pero lo suficientemente bajito para que nadie más que John la oyera.

—¿De quién?  _¿De Irene?_ —John soltó un bufido de indignación—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te he explicado cuál es la naturaleza de mi relación con ella. Sólo somos… amigos. Compañeros de vivienda. Ella es… bueno, ya te he explicado lo que ella es.

Miró a Jeanette de manera suplicante, rogándole con los ojos que no le hiciese repetir el discurso que le había tenido que recetar la ocasión que la llevó a conocer a Irene Adler.  _Sólo mírala como se viste y como se comporta: ¿no te parece obvio que lo último que está buscando es una cita? Todos sus pantalones y trajes sastre son holgados y de color negro, dice que así no pierde tiempo en las mañanas pensando qué ponerse. No, no sé si es lesbiana, pero sí te puedo asegurar que heterosexual no es. Ella me lo dijo: los hombres no son su área. Sí, me parece guapa e inteligente, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Eh… okay, no la soportas, eso ya me ha quedado claro. Entonces, ¿prefieres salir a comer fuera?_

En ese momento, Jeanette arqueó las cejas y levantó las manos en un mudo gesto que decía "¿Y entonces, qué es?"

John esquivó su mirada, apretó la mandíbula y se preguntó exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y entonces, qué era? ¿Qué demonios era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le enfurecía que Holmes le prestara más atención a Irene que a él?

Estaba intentando convencerse de que no sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, cuando Irene salió de su habitación. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual y John la observó inquisitivamente mientras ella tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía. Tal vez Irene notó la mirada fija de John, porque se giró hacia él y fue cuando se lo comunicó.

—Es Holmes —murmuró sin verlo a los ojos—. Encontraron un cadáver que corresponde a su descripción. Voy a…

Titubeó, tomó su bufanda color uva y se la envolvió en el cuello grácil y delgado. Sin decir más, Irene salió del apartamento dejando a John vuelto un mar de dolorosa confusión y a la reunión navideña hecha un desastre. Llamaron a Molly desde Barts y tuvo que retirarse. Lestrade se ofreció a llevarla y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá. La señora Hudson se dedicó a limpiar la cocina con ahínco (a pesar de que siempre dejaba en claro que ella no era la ama de llaves) y finalmente la tensión explotó entre John y Jeanette.

—¿Por qué te ha dejado tan alterado la noticia? —preguntó ella de mala manera—. ¿Tú conocías a ese muerto que Irene ha mencionado?

John estaba tan distraído pensando precisamente en cómo un hombre tan hábil como Holmes podría haber resultado asesinado que demoró varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Jeanette le estaba hablando.

—¿Conocerlo? —Resopló con ironía—. No, no precisamente. Sherlock Holmes era de esa gente que sólo ves una vez y no muy favorablemente. ¿Por qué?

Jeanette parecía querer matarlo con los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿toda tu preocupación y pena es por ella, no?

John tardó en entender de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Por Irene? —Volvió a soltar un bufido—. ¡Claro que no! Como si a Irene le importara… además ella tampoco lo conocía muy… y no es como si…

Sonó su teléfono y se apresuró a responder, dándole la espalda a Jeanette para dejar de mirar su cara de reproche. Era Mycroft, quien le  _pidió muy amablemente y sin derecho a réplica,_ que se quedara esa noche en casa cuidando a su hermana menor quien, tal vez, no tomaría de buena manera la muerte de Holmes.

Eso bastó para que Jeanette saliera por la puerta de Baker Street para nunca volver.

 

* * *

La tercera ocasión en la que John sí vio a Sherlock Holmes, fue la víspera de año nuevo.

Había sido una semana difícil. Irene, a pesar de todo lo que John alguna vez hubiese creído de ella, parecía que al final sí tenía sentimientos y que de algún modo que John no podía comprender, había albergado algunos por El Hombre. Realmente se notaba deprimida por la muerte de Holmes: no comía, casi no hablaba y se pasaba el tiempo torturando a su violín hasta extraerle las más tristes melodías.

John, por su parte, estaba tan agobiado que creía que iba a explotar. Se había quedado sin novia y en ese momento no tenía trabajo, así que pocas excusas estaban a su alcance para salir huyendo de Baker Street. Soportar el mal humor y la tristeza de Irene no era fácil cuando él también, muy en el fondo, se lamentaba que un hombre tan inteligente y bien parecido como Sherlock Holmes hubiese terminado asesinado a sangre fría por Dios sabía quién.

Incapaz de resistir un minuto más en aquel apartamento inundado por el luto, John llamó a Mike (quien estaba tal vez todavía solo que él mismo) y quedaron en un bar. Probablemente era muy temprano para comenzar a intoxicarse con alcohol, pero era eso o quedarse escuchando la música deprimente de Irene mientras la veía pelearse por descifrar el código de acceso del teléfono de Holmes, así que no le costó trabajo decidir. Salió y apenas había dado un paso fuera, cuando una rubia muy bonita llamó su atención.

¿Planes para esa noche? No, no realmente. ¿Mike, Irene, la señora Hudson? Nada, NADA que no pudiera cancelar de todo corazón. John estaba comenzando a agradecer a la deidad cualquiera que le había mandado a una mujer así justo el día que quería gritar y salir corriendo de su propio hogar, cuando vio el auto negro detenerse junto a la acera y entonces lo comprendió.

Era sólo Mycroft. Adiós velada con una rubia bonita, hola secuestro y sermón de hermano mayor. John gimió de desencanto.

—¿Mycroft no podría encontrarse conmigo en un café? —reclamó amargamente a la chica (ahora muda) que lo había abordado—. No es como si Irene me siguiera a todos lados, ¿sabe?

La rubia se sentó junto a él en el asiento trasero, le obsequió una sonrisa condescendiente y no volvió a prestarle atención. El chofer los condujo hasta la Battersea Power Station y John, lejos de sentirse impresionado, se descubrió pensando que el lugar de la cita no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Puso los ojos en blanco pensando que eso era  _tan_ típico de Mycroft Adler que casi debería haberlo adivinado. Porque claro, sólo alguien como él podría tener acceso a un sitio tan restringido, el cual era ideal porque nadie los molestaría y mucho menos durante ese día, a pocas horas de arribar el año nuevo.

John nunca había estado en el interior de la ahora cerrada central termoeléctrica, así que, mientras seguía de cerca a la chica, se dio tiempo para admirar de prisa la grandiosa e icónica estructura. La rubia lo llevó a lo que parecía ser el rincón más apartado del lugar, aunque ciertamente y en contra de lo que John había esperado, no estaba ni tan sucio ni tan helado. Tenía todos los cristales de las ventanas en perfecto estado, lo que evitaba que el gélido aire invernal se colara dentro; y como estaba tan limpio, John pensó distraídamente que no le extrañaría que Mycroft hubiera puesto gente a barrer y a fregar el piso de concreto.

Nada lo había preparado para el impacto que lo golpeó cuando, en vez de Mycroft, fue Sherlock Holmes quien se apareció ante él.

—Doctor Watson —lo saludó Holmes con esa voz profunda que John tan sólo había escuchado unas pocas veces pero que conseguía erizarle cada vello de la piel.

John, que hasta un segundo antes había estado enumerando en voz alta las penas y congojas que asolaban a Irene Adler, se silenció y se quedó de una pieza contemplando al hombre. El Hombre. Éste se acercó caminando cadenciosamente hasta quedar apenas a unos metros, posicionándose bajo la luz grisácea que entraba por las ventanas y permitiendo que John pudiera apreciarlo en toda su masculina magnificencia.

Y justamente eso fue lo que John hizo. Pasó saliva mientras pensaba que Holmes estaba increíblemente guapo. Y vivo. Muy vivo. El Hombre iba enfundado en un traje increíble de tres piezas de color gris oscuro, y tenía puesta una corbata estampada en negro y blanco que en cualquier otra persona tal vez se habría visto ridícula, pero no en él. Encima del costoso conjunto llevaba un abrigo largo y negro que le quedaba bastante bien y que, sumado a su manera elegante de moverse, le daba un aire de sofisticación que ya lo hubiese querido cualquier miembro de la familia real a la cual se había enfrentado impunemente. John, quien hasta ese momento sólo había visto a Sherlock Holmes en fotos, desnudo y luego cobijado bajo una manta, no pudo evitar pensar que ahora se daba cuenta  _por qué_ ese hombre podía  _vender_ su compañía a tan alto precio.

Era, sencillamente, un dios caminando entre simples mortales.

John se percató de pronto de que tenía la boca abierta y, furioso con él mismo, la cerró fuertemente, apretando tanto la mandíbula que se lastimó. Se reprendió mentalmente. Lo que tenía que pensar no era lo bien que se veía Holmes, sino que Irene y él habían estado, cada uno a su manera, lamentando la supuesta muerte del descarado. Fue esa idea y la indignación consecuente lo que lo sacó de su estupor.

—Dile a Irene que estás vivo —masculló John con gran enojo en cuanto pudo hablar. Sentía ganas de eliminar la distancia que lo separa de Holmes y demostrarle a golpes lo que pensaba de él.

Holmes arqueó las cejas en un gesto desenfadado que causó que John se enojara más.

—Vendrá tras de mí.

—Pues si no lo haces, seré yo quien irá tras de ti —amenazó John con voz estrangulada, cada vez más dominado por su rabia y encontrando difícil poder controlarse.

—Te creo —susurró Holmes y le dedicó una sonrisa sabihonda. Y eso,  _esa burla,_  fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS VIVO? —gritó John de pronto sin poder contenerse, dando un par de pasos hacia Holmes—. ¡Ese cadáver en la morgue ERAS TÚ!

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar cambiando los registros del ADN —respondió Holmes en un murmullo engreído. Y era eso, su insoportable autosuficiencia, lo que estaba sacando de sus casillas a John.

—Y supongo que conoces a la persona que podía modificar los registros, ¿no? —le preguntó despectivo.

Holmes sonrió ampliamente.

—Conozco lo que le gusta. Y como yo necesitaba desaparecer…

El simple pensamiento de Holmes  _complaciendo_ a un simple empleado del archivo médico, a alguien común y corriente sin más valor que el mérito de poder meter mano en la computadora del hospital, hizo que el enojo de John se incrementara todavía más. Por un instante vio todo rojo.

—¿Y por qué yo te estoy viendo cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo? —atajó John cruelmente, deseando con toda el alma dejar de ser tan transparente.

Por un leve microsegundo Holmes pareció realmente ofendido por lo que John acababa de decir. No obstante, se repuso rápidamente. Soltó una risita desdeñosa y caminó un poco más hacia John. La distancia que los separaba se redujo a casi nada, a apenas un poco más de un metro. John pensó que si se esforzaba en dejar de respirar agitadamente, sería capaz de percibir el aliento del otro sobre su piel.

—¿De verdad no querías verme, doctor? ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que es precisamente todo lo contrario?

John se removió inquieto en su sitio, decidido a no retroceder, a no ceder. Nunca había demostrado miedo ante un enemigo, y por Dios que no iba a comenzar ahora y menos por un patán mentiroso como Sherlock Holmes.

—Habla con Irene y dile que estás bien —le exigió en voz baja—. Si no, yo mismo se lo diré.

—Lo único que quiero es recuperar el teléfono móvil que…

—¡PÍDESELO TÚ MISMO! —gritó John, ahogando la vergüenza que le causaba perder así la calma—. ¿No te la pasabas mandándole mensajes de texto a Irene, de todos modos?

El rostro de Holmes se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó burlón.

John soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Era increíble que incluso El Hombre, quien parecía ser tan inteligente y astuto, al final fuera como todos los demás y pensase que John tenía algún interés amoroso en Irene.

—No tengo por qué estarlo, idiota —gruñó entre dientes—. Irene y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Holmes—. Es obvio que sólo son compañeros de apartamento sin ningún interés adicional. Me refiero a que si estás celoso  _de mí._  ¿Preferirías haber sido tú y no ella, el receptor de mis mensajes de texto?

John soltó una risa que hasta a sus oídos sonó fingida. El maldito de Holmes seguía sonriendo petulante y John de verdad moría de ganas de borrarle el gesto con una buena guantada.

—Irene y tú sí que harían una buena pareja: ambos son igual de arrogantes e insoportables. ¿Por qué me sentiría celoso de ti si ni siquiera te conozco?

—¿Acaso Irene sí? —cuestionó Holmes con voz suave, metiéndose las manos en las bolsas del abrigo y adoptando una postura deliciosamente sensual.

John bufó de rabia porque Holmes tenía razón en eso. ¿Cómo había sucedido que tanto él como Irene de pronto tenían a este…  _escort del demonio_ tan metido debajo de la piel si apenas lo habían visto una sola vez?

—No soy gay —masculló finalmente John con aire de derrota y en algo que parecía más bien un intento de convencerse a él mismo en vez de a Holmes.

—Yo tampoco… y sin embargo…

Holmes miró a John de arriba abajo, apreciativamente, calculadoramente. John no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el escrutinio y comenzar a sudar a pesar de que el sitio no estaba ni mínimamente caliente.

—Es gracioso que… es gracioso que digas eso cuando  _sé_ que te rentas a hombres y a mujeres por igual —barboteó John nervioso, sabiendo que estaba siendo desagradable e injusto pero sin importarle mucho.

Holmes, en vez de ofenderse, volvió a sonreír mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Tú lo has dicho, doctor.  _Me rento._ Y tengo que confesar que son los clientes masculinos los que pagan mejor. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de hacerlo por placer, hasta ahora sólo había buscado compañía femenina. En cambio, hoy, contigo… —Holmes se humedeció el labio inferior y John, inconsciente y estúpidamente, repitió el gesto—. Supongo que podemos dejar las etiquetas de lado y simplemente disfrutarlo si ambos lo estamos deseando, ¿no crees?

Holmes caminó el par de pasos que lo distanciaban de John y éste tuvo que levantar la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Intentó pasar saliva, pero tenía la boca completamente seca. Ahora que tenía a Holmes tan cerca y podía observarlo mejor (diablos, incluso podía percibir su aroma), la visión sencillamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Ni siquiera la bonita rubia con la que acababa de compartir asiento en el coche lo había alterado como estaba alterándolo Sherlock Holmes. ¿Cómo podía ser posible algo así?

—¿Disfrutar? —jadeó—. ¿Disfrutar… qué?

—Esto.

Sin darle tiempo de escapar, Holmes tomó el rostro de John, enmarcándolo con sus dos manos. Se inclinó hacia él y cubrió su boca con la suya, tan leve y suave que John, sin pensar en lo que hacía, separó los labios en búsqueda de más. Cerró los ojos y a pesar de que todos sus instintos le indicaban que eso estaba mal por mil y una razones, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Percibió la punta de la lengua de Holmes, húmeda y ardiente, colarse entre sus dientes y gimió.

Apretó los puños a sus costados porque la alternativa era sujetar a Holmes de su costoso y bonito abrigo y, Dios lo ayudara, comenzar a desnudarlo.

Pero entonces, tan abrupto como había comenzado, el beso finalizó. Holmes se separó de John y todavía sin soltarle las mejillas, lo miró un momento a los ojos, sonriendo. John estaba respirando con agitación y la vergüenza de saberse desnudo en sus emociones ante esa mirada gris, lo estaba matando.

Finalmente Holmes lo liberó y, dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde había salido. Sin girarse a mirarlo, le mostró un teléfono a John mientras se alejaba.

—Le mandaré un mensaje a Irene. Sabrá que estoy vivo y que necesito lo que le dejé a guardar. —Se detuvo y le dirigió a John una mirada fría y penetrante por encima del hombro—. Es eso lo que querías, ¿no?

John no le respondió. Holmes le dedicó una última sonrisa torcida antes de salir de ahí, dejando a John sumido en la más honda desesperación. Pensar que cuando había conocido a Irene había creído que no podía existir un ser humano más complicado. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado: Holmes era un millón de veces peor.

Ingenuo imbécil de John quien parecía tener imán para atraer a ese tipo de bichos raros sin corazón.

 

* * *

El ataque perpetrado contra la señora Hudson por los americanos de la CIA fue distracción suficiente durante aquella víspera de año nuevo como para ayudarle a olvidar durante un rato lo denigrante que había sido no sólo haberse dejado besar por un hombre, sino por El Hombre; ése en quien su mejor amiga también parecía estar interesada. Le consoló un poco ver a Irene más animada y, aunque no mencionó palabra, John pudo deducir que Holmes había cumplido su palabra y se había comunicado con ella para avisarle que en verdad no había muerto en navidad.

Los mensajes de texto que Holmes acostumbraba enviarle a Irene retomaron su ritmo habitual de varios por día, y en muchas de las ocasiones en las que John escuchaba sonar el teléfono de su amiga, verdaderamente creía que moriría de la ignominia de saber que Holmes sólo lo había provocado para demostrar un punto y que en realidad en quien estaba interesado era en Irene.

Al menos nadie se enteraría jamás de los sueños desesperados, mojados y ardientes que John tenía y donde se veía a él mismo arrancándole la lujosa ropa a un muy complaciente Holmes en medio de un cuarto enorme de una central termoeléctrica abandonada y luego, procedía a hacer suyo el cuerpo del desgraciado de la manera más dolorosa y humillante posible.

La resaca moral del día siguiente se volvía insoportable y el intenso escrutinio al que Irene lo sometía, no le ayudaba sentirse mejor.

 

* * *

La cuarta vez que John vio a Sherlock Holmes fue una tarde en la que éste, simple y llanamente, se apareció dentro del apartamento de Baker Street.

Irene y John habían pasado toda la mañana fuera y ninguno de los dos resultó muy sorprendido en realidad cuando llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y descubrieron a Holmes sentado en su sala, recién duchado y vestido solamente con una de las batas de John; aquella bata de color azul marino que le había regalado Harry en un cumpleaños y que John estaba seguro, había sido un obsequio de broma porque dicha prenda le quedaba enorme.

Pero a Holmes, en cambio, se le veía muy bien.

—Tenemos un cliente esperando, John —murmuró Irene mientras miraba a Holmes con expresión reservada y éste le sonreía enigmáticamente. Pero John, que conocía a Irene como nadie (ni siquiera Mycroft, podía jurar), sabía que eso que brillaba en su mirada gris era pura alegría.

Y a pesar de que por un miserable segundo él también se había sentido estúpidamente feliz de tener a Holmes ahí, de pronto recordó quién era la que había mantenido comunicación con Holmes. "Está aquí por Irene, no por mí", pensó amargamente y eso bastó para esfumar todo su entusiasmo. Desvió la mirada para evitar encontrarse con la del invitado inesperado, tomó su portátil de mala gana, la abrió y se sentó ante ella mientras fingía estar muy interesado en leer los últimos comentarios que la gente había dejado en su blog.

Entonces, mientras luchaba por parecer indiferente, se desarrolló ante él una curiosa escena entre Irene y Holmes. Una escena donde la primera reclamaba la clave del teléfono y el segundo alegaba estar siendo perseguido y correr peligro; donde ella finalmente tuvo que ceder y permitirle a él acceder a su teléfono; donde Irene, en un desplegado de inteligencia y encanto —extrañamente ansiosa por impresionar—, resolvió un raro puzzle acerca de asientos en un jet jumbo que volaba al otro día desde Heathrow.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y John realmente no entendió muy bien nada de ese intercambio. Aunque también podía deberse al hecho de que no podía ignorar la mirada de admiración y deseo que Holmes le estaba dedicando ardientemente a Irene; eso lo torturaba y le impedía pensar en más. Justo estaba analizando la posibilidad de aceptar su derrota y largarse del apartamento para dejar a aquellos dos a solas, cuando repentinamente la gente de Mycroft irrumpió.

Irene se fue con ellos, dejando a John con Holmes. John, incrédulo y boquiabierto por aquella vuelta de tornas, vio a Irene salir casi dando saltitos, a todas luces exultante por el acertijo que acababa de resolver y aparentemente ya nada interesada en Sherlock Holmes. John se rascó la cabeza sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí; y en cuanto su amiga cerró la puerta dejando un silencio incómodo tras de ella, John volvió a parapetarse tras su portátil para evitar mirar hacia donde Holmes estaba de pie.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, pero en vez de prestarle atención, John se hundió más en su asiento.

—John.

Eso sí lo hizo levantar la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo ellos se hablaban en esos términos? ¿Dónde había quedado el "doctor Watson" de antes?

John, intentando fingir sorpresa, arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, sí, tú… ¿todavía sigues aquí?

Holmes soltó una risita ante su sarcasmo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. John, entrando en pánico, bajó la pantalla de su portátil y se removió inquieto. No había lugar adonde huir.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Holmes en voz baja, parándose justo junto a la silla donde John estaba sentado.

—¿No sería lo mejor? —respondió éste un tanto temblorosamente—. Después de todo, ya tienes lo que viniste a buscar, ¿no? Tu teléfono. E Irene, por otra parte, ya no está. Supongo que ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Holmes entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con dureza. John hizo lo mejor que pudo para sostenerle la mirada y fingir que el suelo no estaba tambaleándose debajo de sus pies. Entonces, repentinamente, Holmes se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó de los hombros, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que provocó que la silla de John (con todo y John) se moviera medio metro hacia atrás.

—¡Oye! —le gritó, pero Holmes, en vez de soltarlo o amedrentarse, acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de John. Éste pudo percibir el aroma a su propio jabón y al champú barato que usaba emanando de la piel y el cabello de Sherlock Holmes.

Y eso era realmente perturbador.

Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada.

—En realidad —comenzó a susurrar Holmes mientras intentaba en vano encontrarse con los ojos de John—, no he obtenido ni la mitad de las cosas que deseaba conseguir al venir aquí. Y tengo que decir que las circunstancias actuales son las óptimas para ello. ¿Puedes imaginarte por qué, John?

Finalmente John, odiándose por ser tan cobarde, levantó el rostro y lo encaró.

—No, no puedo —masculló con enojo—. Porque no es conmigo con quien has estado en constante y solícita comunicación, ¿cierto, Holmes?

Holmes arrugó el gesto como si lo dicho por John le hubiese dolido físicamente. Y John no podía dejar de ser consciente de que el hombre,  _El Hombre,_ tenía todavía sus manos sobre sus hombros y todo su cuerpo casi encima de él.

—Cierto —respondió Holmes lentamente, alargando la palabra—. Pero eso sólo se ha debido a que convenía a mis negocios.

—¿Qué?

—Es en ti en quien pensaba mientras preparaba todo —comenzó a decir Holmes con rapidez—, pensaba que jamás un negocio me traería también tanto placer añadido, porque yo lo sé, John Watson, sé bien lo que sientes por mí. Y no, escúchame bien, no pienso desaprovecharlo.

—¿QUÉ? OH DIOS MÍO, ¡HOLMES! ¿QUÉ HACES?

Holmes acababa de sentarse encima de su regazo y John casi muere porque sabía que tenía — _sentía—_  aquella erección imposible debajo de sus pantalones y que sin duda alguna, Holmes también percibiría.

—Dime que no quieres y me iré. Jamás me volverás a ver —dijo Holmes justo a unos centímetros de su cara.

John lo miró a los ojos y no pudo negarlo. Estaba respirando con tanta fuerza que parecía que jadeaba, su corazón estaba casi explotando y él sólo podía apretar las manos a los costados de la silla para no aferrarlas al cuerpo que tenía encima. A ese cuerpo cálido, pesado, perfecto y tan correcto. No pudo negarlo por más que su mente racional le gritaba que debía hacerlo.

—Yo —resopló John al fin, obligándose a mirar a Holmes a los ojos—… yo… yo no soy tu premio de consolación. Tú viniste por Irene, no…

—Claro, Irene —murmuró Holmes con ironía y puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿No tienes una excusa mejor? Porque puedo demostrarte que vine aquí sólo por dos cosas y ninguna de ellas es la señorita Adler. —Se inclinó hacia un lado hasta que su boca tocó el lóbulo de la oreja de John—. Vine por mi teléfono… y por ti —susurró ardientemente.

—No es cierto —jadeó John, negándose rotundamente a creerlo. Cerró los ojos sin comprender cómo podía controlarse para no tomar ya a Holmes y comenzar a desnudarlo.

—¿No te dije que es en ti en quien pensaba mientras preparaba todo? —repitió Holmes, elevando de nuevo el rostro y ahora susurrando justo sobre los labios de John—. ¿O en quién crees que pensaba mientras usaba  _tu_  ducha,  _tus_  productos, mientras buscaba entre  _tu_  ropa y elegía algo que me quedara bien pero que todavía tuviera  _tu_  aroma?

John no podía aceptar esa realidad tan inesperada. No quería ni podía darse ese lujo. Continuó negándose.

—No… no sé, yo…

—Y lo más importante de todo, ¿en quién crees que pensaba mientras me estaba  _preparando_ para ti? —Dicho eso, Holmes tomó la mano derecha de John por la muñeca y lo obligó a ponerla sobre su muslo cubierto con aquella bata de seda azul—. Métela debajo —le ordenó roncamente, pegando su boca a la oreja de John y haciéndolo estremecerse de placer.

John le dio un apretón tan duro a ese muslo enjuto que seguramente le dejaría marcas. Suspiró entrecortadamente y, finalmente, se rindió.

—Maldito seas. Mil veces maldito —gruñó mientras usaba su otra mano para tomar y sostener a Holmes por el cuello.

Giró la cabeza para buscar la boca de Holmes con la suya y se adueñó de ella mientras gemía en medio de un beso que era todo dientes, mucha saliva, urgencia total y deseo que no podía ni quería esperar. Entonces, envalentonado al ver la respuesta apasionada de Holmes, John obedeció y metió la mano debajo de la tela de la bata. Holmes, que todavía no lo había soltado de la muñeca, gimió y tiró de su mano hasta llevarla más atrás.

—Dios mío bendito —jadeó John dentro del beso cuando se dio cuenta de que Holmes no llevaba ropa interior. Apretó el culo del hombre y casi se corre cuando percibió que no sólo iba desnudo sino que se sentía  _húmedo_ — _._  ¿Qué…?

Holmes se arqueó contra él cuando John estrujó su nalga y volvió a gemir.

—John, tócame —volvió a ordenar Holmes antes de empujar la mano de John todavía más atrás, más adentro, más abajo, y entonces los dedos de John resbalaron entre sus nalgas y llegaron directamente a su entrada—.  _Tócame,_ te digo.

Y fue cuando John se dio cuenta, por el bendito y dulce nombre de Jesús, que el grandísimo cabrón estaba ya  _dilatado y lubricado_. John entendió, con un golpe de calor que se dirigió por completo hasta su erección, que a eso se había referido Holmes cuando mencionó que se había estado  _preparando_ para él _._ Sumergió un par de dedos en aquella entrada húmeda y resbaladiza y Holmes y él gimieron al unísono.  Imaginar a Holmes haciendo eso  _pensando en John_ fue todo lo que éste necesitó para perder la poca locura que le quedaba ya. Dejó de besar a Holmes, lo soltó del cuello y del trasero y, maldiciendo entre dientes, lo empujó un poco para poder llevar sus manos a su propio pantalón. John, bajo la mirada cargada de deseo de Holmes, comenzó a desabrocharse la ropa a toda prisa sabiendo que no podría resistirlo mucho más.

Se abrió los pantalones y liberó su erección. Holmes, cuyos ojos estaban tan dilatados que parecían ser más oscuros de lo normal, sin esperar ni decir más, volvió a moverse hacia adelante hasta que el miembro hinchado de John quedó alineado justo en su entrada. John gimió mientras Holmes levantaba las caderas un poco y se dejaba caer  _encima y alrededor_ de él, mientras Holmes volvía a besarlo con furia y mientras John, desesperado y a punto de explotar, manoteaba con los bordes de la bata azul en un intento de llegar a la piel ardiente del otro.

Tomó entre sus manos la erección de Holmes y comenzó a acariciarla con rudeza porque él mismo no aguantaría más. Holmes, brusco e implacable, mordiéndole los labios y follándose él mismo de manera que tenía que doler, subió y bajó hasta que John no pudo soportarlo más.

Mundo, prejuicios y etiquetas dejaron de existir. Su vida se redujo a ese instante y a esa sensación; al calor y la estrechez de Sherlock Holmes a su alrededor y a la explosión de vida y humedad que surgió de él.

Cuando todo terminó y Sherlock le ordenó  _"Llévame a tu cama que quiero probarte entero",_ John no pudo negarse a pesar de que sabía que eso no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Se levantó de la silla aún con aquel hombre enroscado a su alrededor y de una manera que no pudo explicarse, lo cargó hasta su cama y ahí lo dejó caer.

Se desnudó completamente antes de acompañarlo bajo las sábanas.

 

* * *

Cuando despertó, Sherlock ya no estaba. Después se enteró por boca de Irene que el maldito había tenido que abandonar el país. Aparentemente por culpa de un juego jugado contra Irene y Mycroft y el cual había perdido estrepitosamente. Y aunque nunca le confesó a nadie lo que había pasado entre Sherlock y él, estaba bastante seguro de que Irene lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El “Lo siento” que su amiga le murmuró le bastó para asegurarse.

 

* * *

Y aparentemente Mycroft también lo sabía porque cuando se encontró un día con John en una cafetería para informarle que Sherlock Holmes había sido aceptado en un programa de protección a testigos en América, John presintió que todo eso era una mentira blanca encargada de ocultar una terrible verdad.

—Holmes… ¿está muerto, cierto? —preguntó casi sin voz, mirando fijamente a Mycroft para asegurarse de detectar cualquier titubeo en su expresión.

El hermano de Irene no respondió. Se levantó, le dejó a John la carpeta del caso de Holmes sobre la mesa y salió dándole apenas una inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida.

John, tragándose todos aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse y hacerle perder el sentido, rebuscó entre los papeles de la carpeta hasta encontrar el teléfono móvil de Holmes.

Lo apretó entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos. No entendía cómo iba a vivir así.

No entendía cómo el dolor no lo mataba en ese preciso momento.

 

* * *

La quinta vez que John vio a Sherlock Holmes fue ante la tumba de su amiga Irene.

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que Mycroft le diera aquella incierta noticia sobre el paradero de Holmes. Tres meses desde que John decidiera guardar los papeles y el teléfono móvil de El Hombre en la gaveta de su escritorio y bajo llave. Tres meses creyéndolo muerto.

Muerto como ahora también lo estaba Irene.

John estaba de pie ante la lápida negra, desesperado, perdido, pidiéndole a Irene que _por favor, por favor, detén esto, no estés muerta, no tú, no tú…_ cuando Sherlock apareció dentro de su campo visual.

El Hombre caminó hacia John hasta quedar parado a un lado, manteniendo cierta distancia, permitiendo que éste se enjugara las lágrimas antes de que lo encarara.

John, sin mirarlo a los ojos, le soltó:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Sherlock Holmes suspiró antes de responder.

—Ahora que Moriarty está muerto, no hay peligro alguno para mí en Londres ni en ninguna parte del mundo. Soy… libre, por así decirlo. Gracias a Irene.

No dijo más, sólo se quedó ahí junto a John.

John, a pesar de todo, agradeció ese silencio y la compañía solidaria. Agradeció haberse equivocado y que al menos _él_ no hubiese muerto. Agradeció que ahora estuviese a su lado.

No había más que decir, nada más qué aclarar ni explicar. Pasaron varios minutos y John cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, y de pronto supo con certeza que Sherlock Holmes ya no estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos y en efecto Holmes se había ido. John no se angustió porque, de cierta manera, sabía que lo volvería a ver algún día.

 

* * *

La sexta vez que John vio a Sherlock, fue la ocasión en que El Hombre llegó a Baker Street para quedarse con él.

No estrictamente, porque El Hombre vivía para los lujos y los viajes, iba y venía y continuaba teniendo su propio piso en Londres, pero John sabía que ahora podía quedarse dormido después de hacer el amor y que al despertar, él continuaría estando ahí. Y que cuando se iba, siempre regresaría.

Gracias a eso, después de unos meses de lo de Irene, John pudo volver a sonreír genuinamente.

Fue aquel día en que la señora Hudson se quejó a gritos de que todo el maldito guardarropa de Sherlock tenía que ser llevado a la tintorería, de que eran demasiados zapatos para limpiar y de que ella no era el ama de llaves de nadie.

Sherlock no dijo nada (aunque arqueó las cejas con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que John estaba sonriendo ampliamente), miró de reojo a la señora Hudson y se inclinó para darle un beso a John en la frente. Entonces, le quitó de las manos a la señora Hudson sus costosos trajes de diseñador y él mismo los llevó a limpiar.

John, a pesar de que extrañaba como loco a Irene y que a veces pensaba que el dolor jamás iba a pasar, supo de pronto que tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día todo volvería a estar bien.

Por supuesto, saber que Sherlock Holmes regresaría a sus brazos cada vez, tenía todo que ver.


End file.
